Respiración de fuego
by Luka-sama
Summary: Años de ser la guardiana comienzan a estresar a Marinette, una sugerencia de Kagami sobre un deporte, la llevan a conocer a un extraño chico que vino de Japón con una respiración de fuego que cambiara su historia.


_Miraculous Lady bug y Kimetsu no yaiba No me pertenece_

**Respiración de fuego**

Marinette siente estrés en su cuerpo, ser la guardiana de los miraculous por tanto tiempo la ha estado matando lentamente, pero es algo que ella tiene que hacer. Esperaba no cansarse hasta llegar a una edad adulta, pero con tan solo 4 años siendo guardiana está agotada. Lo peor es conocer las identidades secretas de sus amigos, incluyendo ahora a Chat Noir, que es Adrien y saber que no puede hacer nada por ellos. No puede actuar diferente, tiene que protegerlos, no hacer nada y no revelar su identidad, Bunny le dijo lo peligroso que sería si eso pasara.

Tantos desastres posibles.

Tantos universos arruinados.

Por eso con el corazón en su mano, cansada de tantos sacrificios y añadiendo uno más a la lista, solamente puede ver a Adrien todos los días sonriendo como una amiga. Solo puede seguir rechazando a Chat aunque por dentro quiere decir que lo ama a él como su contraparte.

Pero no puede.

No por ahora.

Alix del futuro le dijo que no era el momento.

Pero ella no sabe cuándo será el momento o si abra un momento.

.

—¿Estas bien chica?—pregunta Alya viéndola con algo de preocupación ese día en la última clase.

Le da una sonrisa leve, alegre de que Alya después de tanto tiempo haya querido recuperar su amistad. Los últimos años con Lila en su clase, habían pasado por momentos muy duros y su amistad había sido arruinada por ambas partes. No fue hasta que logro demostrar su inocencia, que sus compañeros pidieron disculpas, pero nunca había vuelto ser lo mismo. Curiosamente las únicas personas que la apoyaron en todo momento fueron Kagami y Luka, quienes desde el inicio no confiaron en Lila.

Adrien la había querido apoyar, pero siempre tan amable, su ayuda había sido más que todo creerle, pero en su momento era suficiente.

Ahora con la italiana en otra escuela, aun haciendo de las suyas en su vida de héroe, podía respirar tranquila en su salón de clase.

Pero no era lo mismo.

No salía con sus compañeros, no los visitaba fuera de clases, no visitaba sus hogares, no hablaban de cosas privadas.

Podía ver el dolor en la cara de Alya, su arrepentimiento genuino, su compañera Rena Rogue que era una genial compañera de lucha.

Pero no podía ver a Alya, su mejor amiga con quien siempre contaba, hacían locuras y le contaba toda su vida.

—Por supuesto—respondió calmadamente sin dar ninguna otra explicación y despidiéndose levemente de el salón.

Sintió la mirada triste de su amiga en su espalda.

Pero no le importo.

Y eso era lo que más le sorprendía.

Tanto había sido ignorado por ellos, siendo acusada, sin creerle por Lila, que una parte de ellos se preocupaba de sus compañeros como humanos y ciudadanos de Paris, Pero no podía avanzar más de eso.

.

Decidió que ocupaba unirse algún club para combatir el estrés. Adrien, siempre amable y perfecto, Adrien le había sugerido el club de esgrima, tanto Kagami como este habían comentado que sería una gran adicción. Pero no quería, incluso aunque hace tiempo Kagami había dejado de perseguir a Adrien de esa forma y se había interesado en Luka, mientras el músico parecía intrigado con la japonesa, ella no quería estar al lado de Adrien, porque no era tiempo.

No era el momento.

Entonces ante una idea loca de Luka y un conocido de Kagami. Termino frente a un extraño Dojo a las afueras de parís donde buscaría un club de espadas.

Katana, dijo Kagami, no eran espadas eran KATANAS.

No entendía mucho la diferencia, también pensó que intentar en un club de atletismo sería buena idea, pero Kagami había insistido tanto y ella era una de las pocas personas que consideraba amigas verdaderas.

—¡Bienvenida!—hablo un chico con una gran sonrisa apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar.

El chico en cuestión era más alto que ella, con cabellera rojiza y ojos de un rojo más profundo casi morado. Tenía una sonrisa demasiado amable en su cara y sus ropas eran de un chico normal, que podría ser un año o dos mayor que ella. Aunque lamentablemente ella con 17 años no había crecido mucho como sus amigos Adrien y Nino, aun seguía siendo más alta que Alix.

Trago saliva algo confundida.

—¿Urokodaki?—pregunto tensando su mente en el nombre que Kagami le había dado.

Nombre poco común, incluso para una chica media asiática como ella.

El chico mantuvo su sonrisa amable.

—Urokodaki-san no está por el momento, tuvo que volver a su país por motivos familiares, pero en su lugar me dejo a cargo, mi nombre es Kamado Tanjirou—explico el chico haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ella lo imito torpemente.

Los asiáticos, especialmente los japoneses tienen muchas formas diferentes de saludarse. Incluso siendo amiga de Kagami por tanto tiempo, no estaba del todo acostumbrada a ellas.

Pero lo acepto algo confundida.

—Soy Marinette—susurro de regreso aun algo aturdida.

El chico asintió en comprensión.

—¿Vienes para entrar a las clases de katana o kendo? Sé que en Francia es muy común el esgrima, pero sin duda estos deportes son también una maravilla—hablo el chico con una sonrisa demasiado brillante y llena de honestidad que casi la deja ciega.

Pensó que nadie podría brillar más que Adrien, pero este chico lo hacía, a su propia y extraña manera.

No pudo evitar ver la extraña cicatriz que parecía una quemadura en su lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Luego lo vio a los ojos.

Pensó que tal vez…no sería tan malo.

Se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

.

Una semana después de tiro sobre su banco en el colegio casi sin respirar, sus compañeros la vieron preocupados, pero en general nadie le hizo muchas preguntas que ella no iba a contestar. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo doler y su corazón casi no quería latir. Había aprendido a no subestimar el poder de las personas, Tanjirou era un chico amable y sonriente, pero su entrenamiento era el de un legítimo espartano. Desde la cantidad de kilómetros a correr, carreras de obstáculos y movimientos que practica antes de siquiera darle una katana de madera. Lo peor era cuando quería rendirse y su honestidad tan tranquila, junto amabilidad, la hacían no negarse, porque era como negarse a un perro en la calle.

Imposible.

Incluso como Ladybug había bajado su trabajo, dejando prácticamente a Chat Noir y a los chicos ir solos a las misiones, solamente ir si era necesario. Todos la habían visto preocupados, pero no dio muchas explicaciones tampoco con esa identidad.

Kagami la había visto de reojo con una sonrisa divertida y quiso matarla.

Ella sabía que sería duro.

Pero nunca pensó que…tanto.

—¿Marinette?—cuestiono Adrien preocupado frente a ella.

Pero estaba tan cansada que solo hizo un sonido de reconocimiento que sonó como un gruñido, antes de usar todas sus energías para no dormir en clase.

Tenía entrenamiento en la tarde.

Casi lloro.

Al menos ya no tenía estrés.

Solo cansancio.

Mucho.

Cansancio.

.

Ella miro el techo del dojo con una sensación de que alguna parte de su cuerpo estaba roto, no estaba, pero sentía que era así. Con tres semanas de entrenamiento, aun apenas podía controlar la respiración que Tanjirou le estaba enseñando. Le parecía insano que alguien respirara así todo el día, cuando ella apenas soportaba un minuto sintiéndose morir. Alguien en el cielo pareció escucharla, ya que el chico pauso el entrenamiento para ir hablar por teléfono.

Su hermano menor había dicho.

—No sabía que tenías hermanos—dijo cuando este regreso, solo como una excusa de alargar su tiempo de descanso.

Lo necesitaba.

Este sonrió como siempre, ya no era tan brillante, uno se acostumbra. Pero en realidad era alguien tan honesto, que le sonrió de regreso.

—Tengo cinco hermanos menores en realidad—expreso con calma.

Su sonrisa se congelo.

¿Cinco hermanos menores?

Se veía tan joven, según este explico solo tenía 18 años, pero ser el mayor de seis hermanos, era una gran responsabilidad. Ella como hija única podría pensar en cómo Alya siempre cuidaba de sus hermanas menores. Un nuevo respeto creció por el chico.

—Debes trabajar duro por ellos—comento tranquilamente colocándose de pie.

Este solo asintió.

—Nezuko me ayuda en un club de boxeo, ella es muy fuerte también—dice con grandes ánimos.

Marinette pensó si tendría la fuerza monstruosa de su hermano.

No quiso saber la respuesta.

.

Si bien ella era la famosa Ladybug, tomo un mes entero para que Tanjirou le diera su primera katana de madera y comenzara a enseñarle de verdad. Sintió miedo de que ella ocupara tanto entrenamiento, ya que si bien si su súper fuerza como héroe, en realidad tenía un buen físico, pero aun así ocupo mucho entrenamiento para lograr convencer a su instructor de que era hora de avanzar.

Su primer entrenamiento.

Fue bueno.

Tanjirou le enseño posturas, ataques tranquilos y le indico que ocuparía hacer muchas veces la misma postura para ver algún resultado. Cuando ella le pregunto si podrían entrenar juntos, este sonrió nervioso y le aconsejo entrenar un tiempo así antes de empezar una batalla real.

Le enseño las posturas tanto de agua como de fuego.

Para ella no eran tan diferentes.

Pero el chico hizo especial hincapié en la cantidad de diferencias que habían y lo difícil que sería cambiar de una a otra, como lo peligroso que podría representar.

—Aprendí viendo a mi padre cuando era niño—explico una vez sobre la postura de fuego.

Su rostro melancólico le indico que algo había pasado, pero ella no quiso preguntar.

Intento imitar el movimiento del chico, pero termino sobre el suelo con más dolor que antes.

La risa de Tanjirou le hizo saber, que al menos alguien estaba disfrutando.

.

—Tu instructor de katanas en realidad conoce un arte antigua—había dicho Tikki dos meses después de comenzar sus clases.

La había visto con curiosidad antes de que no expresara nada sobre sus clases o hablara sobre el tema, tal parecía que ahora tendría la respuesta.

—Ese arte nació hace miles de años, casi tan antiguo como la primera katana se forjo, uno de los usuarios de Longg creo la respiración de fuego…es increíble que tantos años después alguien tenga esa arte en sus venas—mascullo Tikki de forma pensativa.

La imagen de Tanjirou como un chico normal y sonriente, la hizo ladear la cabeza.

—¿Es peligroso?—cuestiono preocupada.

Pero Tikki no respondió.

—Los usuarios de respiraciones ocupan de espadas especiales, al menos que no la tenga no es peligroso, pero si la tuviera tienen un poder similar al de un portador—explico su mejor amiga con preocupación en su rostro.

Marinette solo suspiro antes de arrojarse en su cama.

Que problemático.

.

La insistencia de Tikki como la curiosidad del mismo Longg le hizo prestar mayor atención a Tanjirou, el chico parecía ser alguien bastante común, amable y normal, tenía algo de torpeza, pero siempre sonreía. Era difícil imaginar que ese chico podría ser alguien peligroso, pero lamentablemente ella había aprendido por las malas que las personas con apariencia inocente, podrían guardar oscuros secretos. Así que se comprometió a mostrar mayor interés y vigilar al joven de cerca.

Pero después de tres meses, el chico no había hecho nada o demostrado ser un peligro.

Hasta ese día.

—Hoy entrenaras conmigo—había dicho con seguridad, le pareció curioso ya que este había negado tanto, que ahora era, inesperado—no atacare al principio y solo me protegeré para demostrar tus puntos débiles—añadió con una espada de madera.

Katana, dijo su mente con una voz parecida a la de Kagami molesta.

Con una señal de ataque ella se abalanzo, siendo esquivada con tanta facilidad, que termino de frente en el suelo. Se levantó incrédula sin entender como el chico la había esquivado tan fácilmente, pero este solo sonreía.

La frustro.

Este probablemente la vigilaría unos minutos antes de decirle que hacía mal.

Ella tenía su orgullo, para bien o para mal. Así que se lanzó con mayor fuerza y velocidad esta vez, viendo como este volvía a esquivarla. Esta vez no cayó y en su lugar, esperando ese movimiento, dio un giro hábil haciendo que los ojos de su instructor se abrieran levemente y colocando su espada en forma defensiva con cierta facilidad. Eso la frustro, ya que había puesto bastante fuerza y este no parecía verlo. Después de tantos días practicando los mismos movimientos y mejorando el uso de su respiración, siguió dando rápidos ataques que dejaron al chico incrédulo.

Lo veía en sus ojos.

No esperaba que fuera buena.

Pero ella tenía experiencia real de batallas.

Como Ladybug.

Usando eso a su favor comenzó atacar sin piedad a su instructor, dejando salir su fuerza y sorprendida que este la esquivara tan bien.

Entonces sucedió.

La espada fue en su dirección y ella dio un giro sobre su espalda cayendo sobre sus pies esquivando el ataque.

Y lo vio.

Los ojos serios del chico que demostraban, que el Tanjirou amable que siempre sonreía, tenía un aire peligroso.

Trago saliva.

.

A pesar de las quejas de Tikki y Longg, ella siguió regresando a sus clases con muchas mejoras. Tanjirou estaba convencido que tenía talento y habían dejado la parte del entrenamiento para empezar los enfrentamientos. El chico tenía un talento innato y sin duda no siempre iba atacarle, lo veía contenerse en ocasiones, pero ella era libre totalmente. Dando patadas y golpes, dejando de lado los impedimentos del deporte, era una lucha abierta de la cual aprendía muchísimo más. Golpes y moretes, no importaba, la sensación de libertad de la lucha de espadas era maravillosa.

Entendía a Kagami y Adrien.

Luchar de esa forma.

Era tan estimulante.

Aun sentía que Tanjirou era peligroso, pero era difícil verlo cuando llegaba con una caja de dulces de su panadería y este sonreía como si le regalara el sol. Cuando este la animaba amablemente a continuar o como hablaba de su familia.

No era una mala persona.

Pero si era alguien peligrosa.

Suspiro en medio de sus clases viendo los bocetos que estaba haciendo en lugar de escuchar sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

Se sorprendió cuando en la esquina de su cuaderno había dibujado de forma inconsciente el rostro serio de Tanjirou en medio de una batalla. Cerró su cuaderno con golpe ante el sonido de la campana y corrió ignorando la llamada de sus compañeros.

Había sido un reflejo por pensar en este.

Nada más ignoro el rojo de sus mejillas al pasar por las ventanas.

.

Se sorprendió ese día cuando un niño pequeño de cabellera negra pero ojos como su hermano, estaba sentado viéndola con curiosidad. Tanjirou lo presento como Rokuta, su hermano menor, quien había estado libre en clases y lo había llevado con este al dojo. El niño era bastante tímido y sonreía como su hermano, pero fue ver el rostro de cariño de Tanjirou al ver a su hermano, que le hizo ver que este no podría hacer nada malo. Los tres estaban comiendo tranquilamente los pastelillos que había traído de la panadería, cuando sucedió.

Una explosión a lo lejos.

Ella había ignorado los gritos de Tanjirou, corriendo alarmada que en cuatro meses, fuera la primera vez que Hawk Moth actuara en medio de una clase, antes no había pasado.

Estaba cansada.

Agotada.

Sudorosa.

Pero se transformó en Ladybug y fue a rescatar a la pobre alma que estaría en problemas. La batalla fue intensa y con quince minutos había aparecido Chat quien le ayudo con una sonrisa brillante y un juego de palabras que la hizo rodar los ojos. Todo había sido bien, hasta que la víctima que parecía un pulpo humanoide arrastro a un niño junto a él.

Se congelo.

Rokuta.

Quiso gritar aterrada al ver al niño en peligro, pero con un frio calculador se abalanzo contra el monstruo sujetando a Rokuta justo antes que cayera al suelo.

Algo frio en su espalda y un escalofrió, fueron su única advertencia antes de que un grito horroroso saliera del monstruoso.

Vio incrédula sobre su hombro con Rokuta en sus brazos, como Tanjirou estaba ahí, pero no solo él. Una katana completamente negra brillaba con sangre, mientras el monstruo pulpo, ahora con menos brazos se retorcía en el suelo. Frente a ellos noto como Chat también parecía incrédulo ante la vista. Ella noto de reojo como Tanjirou tenía una mirada de completa seriedad, antes de levantar la espada con advertencia.

—No me importa mucho que hagas Hawk Moth, pero toca mi familia y no quedara nada de ti para las autoridades—indico antes de cortar por la mitad la bufanda donde estaba el akuma.

Purificarlo fue fácil después de eso.

Pero antes de tener que irse por el tiempo, miro de reojo como Tanjiirou le sonreía amablemente a su hermano menor, sin parecer peligroso.

—De su espada parecían salir llamas—dijo Chat mientras se acercaba igual de impresionado.

Por dicha al hombre que había sido víctima del akuma, no tenía ninguna herida o le faltaba algún brazo.

Aun así.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano Ladybug—hablo Tanjirou acercándose con una sonrisa normal, sintió a Chat encogerse un poco igual de temeroso—vinimos buscando a una amiga, espero este bien—hablo algo preocupado en su voz.

¿Cómo alguien tan amable…es tan peligroso?

—Todo volvió a la normalidad, ella estará bien—hablo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Este la vio fijamente unos segundos, antes de inspirar hondo y que sus ojos se abrieran en una aparente comprensión de algo. Trago saliva nerviosa cuando este volvió a sonreír antes de asentir.

—Eso creo yo también—hablo este antes de despedirse y que Rokuta asintiera emocionado a sus personajes.

.

—Es un civil muy peligroso—había mencionado Chat Noir cuando ella se presentó esa noche a la patrulla.

Asintió vagamente.

Tikki había dicho lo mismo.

Longg expreso terror y preocupación que tuviera una espada negra, lo que decía que no solo tenía la respiración de fuego, algo más había del chico.

Pero para ella.

Solo era Tanjirou, el chico sonriente de siempre.

—Si—musito por bajo de forma pensativa.

.

Cuando regreso al día siguiente se disculpó por haberlos abandonado de esa forma, a lo que Tanjirou la perdono al instante sin hacer preguntas. Pero había algo diferente en el aire, no es como si la tratara mal, en general se preocupaba más por ella, lo veía en su mirada, pero el entrenamiento era otra cosa. Como si algo hubiera sido liberado, Tanjirou comenzó a dejar de preocuparse tanto por ella y atacar con todas sus fuerzas e intenciones. La trato como un igual y no como una estudiante, aunque eso incremento su número de moretones, en realidad se sentía satisfecha con su persona.

La trataba como un igual.

—¿Estas enamorada?—había cuestionado Alya un día cuando estaban sentadas juntas.

Ella detuvo su emparedado antes de verla con dudas en su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Bueno, últimamente pareces en las nubes y sonríes más…también ignoras del todo a Adrien cuando quiere hablar contigo—expreso sus puntos como si fueran obvios.

La miro mal antes de masticar su comida.

—No estoy enamorada, solo me gusta lo que hago en mi vida, soy feliz—respondió de forma ruda y cortante.

Alya la vio intensamente.

—Lo que digas chica—dijo está encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que escarbar más no haría nada bueno.

Ella siguió comiendo, con el rostro de Tanjirou nadando en su mente.

Mastico más fuerte.

Ridículo.

Diría Chloe.

.

Los entrenamientos seguían siendo mortales y cansados, pero con forme el tiempo pasaba, su cuerpo sin duda los recibía bien. Sus sentidos como héroe eran más suyos que del factor mágico, sus ataques eran rápidos y esquivaba casi cualquier enemigo, ya que no eran nada comparados con la velocidad de Tanjirou. En clases por otro lado seguía teniendo las miradas curiosas de Alya y el resto de chicas, pero en general no les presto mucha atención.

Ella no estaba enamorada.

Camino tranquilamente a la salida ese día, sorprendida de ver tanto a Kagami como Adrien, ambos listos para el club de esgrima.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Urokodaki-san?—pregunto Kagami en forma de saludo.

Eso la congelo.

Llevaba cuatro meses entrenando y si era sincera, había olvidado que principalmente había ido a entrenar con el hombre que Kagami recomendó. Había estado tan concentrada en Tanjirou y su entrenamiento, que había olvidado a quien debería haberle pedido clases en primer lugar.

Se tensó internamente.

—En realidad…estoy entrenando con uno de sus estudiantes—explico tímidamente con una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Adrien parecía confundido y Kagami entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tomioka-san?—pregunto Kagami con una mueca de preocupación.

En realidad había escuchado algo sobre ese tal Tomioka de Tanjirou, pero en realidad nunca lo había conocido.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Su nombre es Tanjirou—respondió casi por inercia encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Kagami se estrecharon.

.

Quiso recordarle a Kagami como Adrien, que se suponía debían estar en el club de esgrima y no acompañándola para ver quién era su profesor. Le explico en el camino a Adrien que estaba tomando clases de kendo combinado con katanas, pero no verdaderas katanas. Adrien solo sonrió diciéndole que estaba bien siempre y cuando le gustara. Al llegar se puso nerviosa ante los ojos inquisitivos de sus amigos, antes de entrar con un suspiro de resignación.

Al menos no era Alya.

Alya no la dejaría ir fácilmente de esto.

—Bienvenida Marinette—hablo Tanjirou saliendo con sus usuales ropas sencillas y mirando curioso a sus acompañantes—veo que hoy tenemos más visitantes—hablo con una suave sonrisa a ellos, viéndola de reojo.

No tenían mucho tiempo juntos, pero pudo ver las preguntas y curiosidad en los ojos de su profesor, a lo que se encogió de hombros sin una respuesta muy sólida.

—Ellos son Kagami y Adrien, querían venir a ver una clase—explico viendo a sus amigos con resignación.

—Un placer—dijo Tanjirou con una sonrisa brillante.

Tanto Kagami como Adrien hicieron una ligera reverencia, antes que Kagami saludara en japonés. Tanjirou la vio con interés, antes de compartir algunas palabras en su idioma nativo, lo que la hizo tensarse de forma inconsciente. Había visto a Kagami eclipsar a Adrien fácilmente, era doloroso pensar que también lo haría con Tanjirou cuando eso era algo que solo le pertenecía a ella.

Negó con la cabeza ante la mirada curiosa de Adrien, tan similar a la de Chat.

Camino seguido de los japoneses al dojo, viendo como Tanjirou les decía donde sentarse.

—Supongo que hoy deberíamos contenernos un poco para no asustarlos—hablo Tanjirou caminando donde ella con su arma de madera.

La tomo de forma algo resignada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestiono con curiosidad ganando una sonrisa del chico.

—Bueno usualmente nuestros entrenamientos…no son algo que la gente normal podría hacer—dijo lo último con un susurro cómplice.

Lo miro confundido.

El entrenamiento inicio.

Los golpes de Tanjirou sin duda eran veloces, pero carecían de la ferocidad que tenían generalmente. Ella rápidamente pudo esquivarlos y atacar en las pocas oportunidades de apertura del chico, que parecía conocerlas y bloquearlas con facilidad. Incluso si este decía que se lo dejaba tranquilo, en realidad aún era difícil mantenerle el ritmo. Tampoco podría pelear con uñas y dientes, patadas y puñetazos frente a sus amigos, ellos no ocupaban ver eso.

Se distrajo en sus pensamientos y sudo cuando vio la espada cerca de su rostro.

Cambio de respiración de forma inconsciente del fuego al agua, para poder esquivarla, pero algo salió mal. Aunque logro esquivar el golpe, sus músculos inmediatamente le reclamaron por el cambio abrupto de respiración y cayó sobre su espalda ante el dolor de su interior.

Dijo una maldición en el suelo viendo el rostro preocupado de Tanjirou.

Entonces cayo inconsciente.

Bien.

Eso había sido estúpido.

.

Despertar fue tan doloroso como quedar inconsciente, viendo como a su alrededor el techo de madera no era el de su habitación, vio de reojo como Tanjirou estaba tranquilamente sentado a su lado dormitando. Este al sentir algo, probablemente su mirada, abrió los ojos sonriendo amablemente al verla, antes de poner una expresión seria y comentar lo tonto que había sido cambiar de respiraciones. Comento que sus amigos habían tenido que irse hace unos minutos por sus padres, a lo que ella entendió.

Ocupaba recuperarse para poder irse.

Pero estaba tan cansada.

—Llame a tus padres, parecían preocupados, pero les informe que si no mejoraras te llevaría yo mismo a casa—comento para tranquilizarla.

Asintió distraídamente.

Estaba tan adolorida.

Tanjirou solía contarle historias de sus entrenamientos, diciendo que en alguna que otra ocasión él había cambiado de respiraciones abruptamente o combinarlas, ella lo hizo por unos segundos y que interior ardía en llamas.

—¿No tenías otros planes?—comento intentando medio incorporarse, solo logrando quedar sentada y sujetando su vientre.

El chico la vio preocupada.

—Zenitsu e Inozuke saben que estoy cuidándote, estaban algo molestos, pero los veré más tarde—hablo el chico con calma.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Son tus amigos?—

—Vinimos juntos de Japón, ya sabes, ocupábamos un cambio de aires y venir a Francia fue buena idea, he conocido muchísima gente genial—

—¿Cambio de aires?—

Sintió que pregunto algo inadecuado cuando su rostro se puso serio, era muy difícil ver a Tanjirou de esa forma al menos que fuera en medio de una pelea. Pero sobre todo sintió pesar por su expresión melancólica. Gruño por bajo pensando en que tal vez debería hacer un cambio rápido de tema.

—No solo en Paris existen estos "súper villanos"—inicio el chico capturando su total atención de incredulidad, este sonrío cálidamente—En Japón estaba este tipo…Muzan…un tipo muy malo, que hizo cosas peores y por el cual, yo y mis amigos luchamos, no es que sea un héroe como Ladybug, pero fueron luchas difíciles, al final solo ocupábamos cambiar de aires—termino con expresión seria.

¿Luchas?

Los recuerdos de cuando lucho con el Akuma, su forma fría de cortar un monstruo en partes, de cómo su rostro se transformó en ira.

Trago saliva.

¿Qué había vivido el chico?

—¿Qué paso con ese tipo?—pregunto tentativamente.

—Escapo—

Su voz sonó tan hueca al decirlo, apretó los puños pensando en cuantas veces Hawk Moth escapo. Aun así esto parecía diferente, como si no solo escapar fuera malo, como si no hubiera tenido un final.

Ese sería el motivo de porque su maestro no regresaba.

Quiso ayudar, hacer algo, tal vez como Ladybug.

Una mano en su cabeza la hizo voltear el rostro incrédula, viendo la enorme sonrisa del chico, tan cálida que calienta por dentro. Sintió muchas cosas en su interior en ese momento, pesar por el chico, curiosidad por sus historias, revoltijos por la sonrisa.

—Marinette no te preocupes, siento que ya tienes muchas cosas en que pensar para preocuparte, luchare con Muzan alguna vez, pero no es ahora, el ahora hay que disfrutarlo—hablo este con calma acariciando levemente su cabeza.

Quiso decir algo, pero en su lugar solo abrazo sus rodillas.

Era un héroe patético si no podía ayudarle.

—Eres un buen tipo Tanjirou, un verdadero héroe—le dijo con tranquilidad, este solo sonrío algo avergonzado rascando su nuca.

—Bueno entre nosotros no soy tan grande como Ladybug, lo cual sin duda es un trabajo que te debe tener ocupada—expreso este con algo de fascinación.

Su sonrisa de congelo.

Por un minuto sintió que su cuerpo era de cristal y que se había roto cómicamente como en las caricaturas, antes de saltar de donde estaba sin importar sus heridas, viéndolo con completa incredulidad y señalándolo histérica, quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero en general solo salían sonidos incongruentes.

Estaba tan jodida.

Pero el chico no se alertó.

—Bueno tengo buen olfato y ambas huelen igual—dijo en tono serio a las preguntas que no formulo, pero este entendió que quería mencionar.

Se congelo.

Eso.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Cayo al suelo de rodillas pensando que Tiki la mataría, Alix del futuro también y mucha gente por revelar su secreto.

Era una pésima guardiana.

—Eso no tiene sentido—mascullo al borde de las lágrimas de frustración.

¿Qué era él? ¿Un perro?

Giro a verle con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, pero notando la mirada tranquila del chico y su sonrisa algo cariñosa, de alguien que en verdad te tiene afecto.

—Por eso estuve siendo más duro en los entrenamientos, quiero ayudarte Marinette, eres una gran amiga y pienso ayudarte en ambas partes—expreso con seguridad que la hizo detenerse y verlo fijamente.

Tan seguro de sí mismo.

Tan atractivo.

Golpeo con fuerza la cabeza contra el colchón, haciendo que el chico por fin se preocupara y la viera alarmado. Pero ella lo ignoro con sus mejillas rojas, puede que no estuviera enamorada, pero sin duda Tanjirou era su tipo, el chico brillante y amable que esperaba ayudarle sin pedir nada a cambio y tan fuerte para luchar a su lado.

Tenía problemas con esa clase de chicos.

Tomando una respiración honda, y levantando el rostro algo sonrojado lo vio fijamente.

—Eso me encantaría—dijo con dificultad, pensando en que Longg tal vez había encontrado otro portador para ayudar.

La sonrisa brillante de Tanjirou, la hizo maldecir por bajo.

Estaba tan jodida.

No era amor.

Pero sin duda.

Era el inicio de algo.

**Fin**

_Espero les gustara._

_Si alguien se pregunta de dónde salió esta pareja, ni yo podría decir de dónde. Mi mente es un misterio lleno de enigmas y parejas crack que me hacen pensar._

_¿Qué rayos ha pasado?_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
